


Freakshow

by CielPansyhive



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - 1930s, Angst, Eventual Smut, Great Depression, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Past Character Death, References to Depression, SebaCiel - Freeform, Sebastian has Marfan syndrome, Size Difference, Size Kink, Violence, alcohol prohibition still enforced, all characters are adults, astre can't speak but he can vocalize, blind r!ciel, contortionist! sebastian, flash backs, implied snake/astre, injuries, it won't all be dark but it will have dark elements, non speaking o!ciel, o!ciel is astre, past grelliam, psychic! snake, r!ciel is ciel, ring leader william, sassy astre, sebastian/astre, yandere ciel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 05:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CielPansyhive/pseuds/CielPansyhive
Summary: It's the 1930's and jobs are scarce. Even some of the biggest companies have gone belly up. Sebastian has searched the city only to have every door slammed in his face. Reluctantly he turns to the only place he hasn't tried, the circus.Circus owner William T. Spears is falling apart at the seams. His circus is failing, though he'd never admit it to anyone. Too many people depend on him, namely his twin sons, Ciel and Astre.Ciel is the star of the show, the biggest and brightest. His acts include knife throwing, magic, and good old fashion card tricks. Even with the crowds dwindling, he's not ready to move out from center stage. Especially not for the rookie new act.Astre is bored to death. The circus has been the same for years. Same people, same acts, same crippling anxiety that keeps him from performing. People try to make the circus seem spectacular, but to Astre it's just dull, everyday life. When he hears about someone new joining, he knows he just has to meet this person ASAP!





	Freakshow

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It's been a while since I last worked on anything, so welcome to my new circus AU! I'll add more tags/characters as I go, but a good portion of Noah's Ark Circus crew will be joining the story later. All characters are adults, most are in the 20-25 range. The only kids, and probably won't even be mentioned, would be audience members.  
> I hope this reads easy enough for everyone, it's a bit difficult writing a non-speaking character that communicates in other forms. Anything Astre signs or writes is in bold. However, if he is communicating to Snake, he can do so telepathically. I like to think Snake has some form of psychic ability which helps him communicate with snakes and thankfully Astre. Thoughts are in italics, which is kind of my style if you've read any of my previous works. I don't know how often I'll switch between Sebastian and Ciel's view yet. (It might not happen every chapter) I know that I want this predominantly from Seb's perspective, but I really wanted to get a little insight on each of the main characters especially for the first chapter.

Red and white striped tent flaps beat in the high winds, the sound like bat wings echoing through the fair grounds. Ominous grey clouds overhead threatened to burst a fierce downpour any moment. The rickety trailer barely offered any more protection, but at least its occupants wouldn’t get wet. The trailer jostled around, lights flickered and a few items fell off the desk.

“So, Sebastian is it?” the man finally looked up from the papers he held inches from his face, despite the glasses he was wearing. “Looks like you’ve been out of work for a while, then again who hasn’t,” he pushed his glasses up and brushed back his brown bangs. He studied the man seated across from him, took in the well fitted but much wrinkled pinstripe suit. It had to have been customized to contain its owner so well, not in inch of wrist nor ankle showed when he moved about despite his elongated limbs. His lips were tight in a nervous smile, a bead of sweat dripped from his hairline, down his sharp cheekbones.

“Mr. Spears, please consider hiring me. I’m an excellent worker, even if I don’t fit the show, I’ll work behind the scenes if I have to,” Sebastian anxiously gripped the arms of his chair, long, thin fingers pressing into the worn leather. This was one of his last chances to find employment. He already tired all over the city, but since the big crash, no one could afford to hire and he couldn’t afford to travel for work.

“Hmm, someone of your,” he paused, “stature would be beneficial for setup.” He stood up and walked out from behind the desk to get a closer look at Sebastian. He grabbed Sebastian’s bicep and squeezed. His hand could nearly encircle it. “Lifting isn’t a problem for you is it?” he narrowed his hazel eyes.

“No sir, I don’t look it but I’m fairly strong. I’ll lift as much as you need me to,” he pleaded.

“Good,” he smiled and patted Sebastian on the shoulder. “Not that I’d make you do a lot of heavy lifting, we have someone for that, another tall fellow like you, but a lot bulkier. He’s great at what he does but,” he sighed. “He’s not the most graceful, like a bull in a china shop.”

“I’m very graceful sir!” _Liar_ , he internally muttered. _As long as I don’t trip over my own feet, but he doesn’t have to know how clumsy I really am._

“I would assume so! My god you’re all legs,” he held up his hands as soon as it slipped out. “I meant no offense by it, just that you’re built like a dancer.”

“It’s okay, I’m used to it. I get a lot of ‘how’s the weather up there?’” Sebastian chuckled bitterly. Mr. Spears crossed his arms and exhaled loudly.

“That’s just awful! One thing I will not stand for is bullying.” _You’re kidding me? You run a freak show, oh I’m sorry, a circus! You PROFIT off us ‘freaks.’_ Sebastian’s cheeks heated up but he bit his tongue to keep quiet. “Here, we celebrate diversity. Yes, we show case those that are different, but not for the sake of ridicule. I’d much rather the public be informed that different doesn’t mean any less human.”

“No offense, but do _you_ know what it’s like?” Sebastian barely contained his anger, gritting his teeth. “You don’t seem to be a _freak_.”

“My boys,” Sebastian tilted his head. “My wife and I, we were never able to have children, so we adopted. Both boys we took in were orphaned, just for being different. How sick, abandoning your own children because you deem them ‘broken.’ They are a blessing.”

“Do they work here as well?” Sebastian shifted uncomfortably, knees hitting the desk. _Stupid cramped trailer. This sicko probably exploits his own kids, money talks. I guess I have to push away my morals if I’m to work for this creep, I need this job._

“Only one of them is in the show, he’s been the main act the last few years. He’s just a natural, more acts under his belt than most his age.”

“How old is he?” Sebastian cringed, picturing a tiny 4 year old tumbling from the high wire. _What am I getting myself into?_  

“He’ll be 21 this winter, don’t worry I didn’t even let him practice till he was 16. Even then he nearly gave me a heart attack, guess I’m over protective.”

“Oh, that’s good,” Sebastian rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed. His hair tickled his knuckles. _When did it get this long? First paycheck, I’m getting a haircut._

“Believe me, I never tried to push either of them into performing. It is their choice completely. My other son has never performed and I’m fine with that,” William opened the door to the trailer.

“I’m sorry, I was being rude. Please don’t count it against me,” Sebastian stood up and shook William’s hand. “I think I’d really enjoy it here.”

“Relax, you’ve got the job. You can audition next week to be in the show, but for now we need someone to help tear down and setup without breaking all the displays and props. Honestly,” he shook his head. “Paying another employee just for that will actually save me money.”

“Thank you sir! I’ll start right away! What do you want me to do?” he ducked down as he exited the trailer. William handed him his luggage bags, packed with his only belongings.

“Just, get a feel for the place,” he shrugged. “I want you to settle in for the night, I won’t put you to work right away. Get to know some of the people,” with that he shut his door. Sebastian looked around, the tents all looked identical besides the big top and a lone all white tent. He headed towards the closest tent, hoping to find someone that would point him to where he would be rooming at. He poked his head in and called out a ‘hello,’ just as a knife whizzed past his face, centimeters from hitting his nose.

“Holy fuck! You almost killed me!” he dropped his bags and clutched his chest, all the blood drained out of his face.

“No I didn’t,” called a smug voice. “I never miss and I wasn’t aiming for you,” the man walked closer to Sebastian. He had a smirk plastered on his face and his eyes closed. He was fairly petite, though Sebastian considered most petite when comparing them to his own 6 foot 5 frame. His face was classically handsome, strong jaw line and cheekbones that made Sebastian slightly jealous and aware of his own face’s gauntness.

“How do you know? You had your eyes closed! You really should be more careful!” Sebastian felt his heart try to find the right rhythm after that scare, still clutching his chest.

“Wouldn’t matter either way,” he opened his eyes revealing two icy blue, clouded over orbs. A blue so pale they almost blended in with the surrounding pearly white, no hint of a pupil to be detected. Although they were unseeing Sebastian felt the gaze cut right through him, chill him to the bone. “Besides, you walk like an elephant, hard to miss. I heard you coming from Pop’s trailer.”

“Oh, you’re Mr.Spears’ son? Nice to meet you,” Sebastian sighed out finally over his fright. “I’m sorry if I was rude, just I think my life flashed before my eyes,” he cringed as soon as the words came out of his mouth. “What I meant was-“

“Yeah he’s my old man, but my talent is what got me to headline so don’t you think otherwise,” he walked towards the board propped up in the tent. Multiple knives were sticking through it, all within the bull’s eye.

“Wow,” Sebastian's jaw dropped when he saw the accuracy and the fact the man could walk with nothing to guide him. “You are good.”

“Told you, so what’s your name? You a new recruit?” he pulled out all the knives and stuck them to his belt.

“Yes, I’m Sebastian.”

“So what’s wrong with you?”

“I-I beg your pardon?” Sebastian tilted his head.

“You sound educated enough for a normal job. You’re obviously not some half-wit. So why are you here?” he pushed his ebony hair back, dead eyes locked onto Sebastian. _I know he can’t see, but I still feel like he’s looking into my soul._

“I’ve always wanted to be an entertainer of sorts, circuses are very popular,” he was rudely cut off.

“Probably disfigured,” he mused, smile curling his lips.

“Excuse- I am not!” _What a rude little brat!_

“I’m Ciel, I would say it’ll be nice working together, but I doubt we’d be sharing a stage anytime soon,” he pushed Sebastian out of the tent and pointed in the direction of another identical tent. “Newbies are always in the closest tent to the right side of the big top. Saves us a lot of time when we have to search for them, they usually run late the first couple weeks. After that, get with the schedule or get out,” Ciel turned and shut his tent flap closed, leaving a very annoyed Sebastian in the rain.

Sebastian grumbled and picked up his bags. _Brat! What’s his problem anyways?_ Mud sloshed up on his black shoes as he made his way to the small tent. The slick mud caused him to lose his footing and he came close to face planting twice. He was relieved to find the inside of his tent was dry and no rain leaked in through the gaps in the canvas. He looked around and found a lamp by an end table; he flicked it on illuminating his new home. He had a small wardrobe, a full length mirror, desk, chair, and bed. It was minimal but it was his. He unpacked all of his clothes, all which were in desperate need of ironing, and hung them up. He set a sketch pad, small sewing kit, and fountain pen on his desk. He reached into the bottom of his bag for the first thing he packed. He smiled when he felt the familiar cold metal frame. _Mom._ He looked at the photograph before cradling it to his chest. _I hope you would have approved of my choice. I can’t live on the streets. As soon as I can get enough money together I’ll leave here, I’ll get a better job. A normal job._ He almost missed the sound of rustling outside his tent as he set the picture on his desk. He looked to the opening of his tent and saw someone poking their head in. _Ciel._

“What do you want?” he hissed, still angered by his earlier treatment. _Did he follow me the whole way here? How? Why?_

“Wah!” he slipped on the mud as he tried to make an escape. He landed with a thud and his ankle bent at an odd angle. _Shit!_

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, are you okay?” Sebastian knelt in the mud next to him. When he didn’t get a response he looked at Ciel-who he thought was Ciel’s face. Large, deep blue eyes framed in thick black lashes stared back at him, worried and pained, definitely looking right at him. He looked eerily similar to Ciel, but softer. _Cuter._ No cruel smirk or harsh angles to his face despite looking thinner than Ciel. Even his cheekbones while very visible, they didn’t take away from his delicate doll like features. _Twins._ Sebastian blinked and awkwardly cleared his throat. “You’re not Ciel.” The man shook his head. He looked down at the swelling ankle, “I’m sorry I scared you. I’ll help you up,” he lifted the man up slightly but stopped when he heard a whimper. “Oh! Oh that’s bad! I’ll uh…do you have a doctor on staff?” The man nodded and was gesturing at the ground. “I know your ankle hurts, is anything else bothering you?” He kept pointing to the ground and waving his arms about. “Okay, okay, we’ll get this fixed, where’s the doctor at?” The man huffed and pointed to a tent nearby, the all white one. “I’ll carry you just, wrap your arms around my neck,” he scooped him and the man did as he was told. Mud smeared all over Sebastian’s suit. He carefully walked to the medic tent, worried about falling himself. His inky locks weighed down by the rain almost completely obstructed his vision. _How does Ciel navigate around this place?_ “Doctor! We need some help!” The doctor smiled at the pair walking in. Sebastian tried to shake the hair out of his face like a wet dog.

“It’s nice to see a new face, but I’d rather it not be under these circumstances. How can I help?” he showed Sebastian the table he could set his new acquaintance down on. Sebastian glanced at him once more before turning his attention to the doctor. _How did I mistake him for Ciel? He’s much cuter and nicer so far._

“He was looking into my tent, so I yelled at him,” Sebastian looked down sheepishly. “I guess I spooked him, he fell, I think his ankle might be broken. He hasn’t said a word the entire time.” The doctor burst out in laughter, Sebastian stared in shock and the man on the table frowned and shot a death glare.

“If you got him to talk it would have been a miracle!” the doctor looked at the ankle and moved it. The man let out little hisses of pain with certain movements. The doctor looked up at the scowling face. “Now Astre, wipe that sour pickle look off your face, you’re starting to look like your brother,” he turned towards Sebastian. “Astre has never said a word far as I know, couldn’t even if he wanted to, he’s mute.”

“Oh,” Sebastian looked at Astre, who still looked displeased, arms crossed. “Hi, I’m Sebastian.” Astre waved, as soon as the doctor started searching his cabinet for bandages though, he gestured his middle finger at Sebastian. “I really am sorry.” _I thought you were your jerk brother._

“He’ll be fine!” the doctor assured. “It’s only a sprain, he just can’t walk on it for a while.” Astre tapped his hand on the table to get their attention. “What is it son?” He open and closed his hands a few times, then pretended to write on one hand. “You lost your book?” Astre nodded then pointed accusingly at Sebastian. Sebastian put his hands up.

“Whoa, I just got here. Yes I might have caused an accident, but I didn’t steal anyone’s book!”

“No, of course you didn’t! He carries around a notebook and pen with him, it probably fell out of his pocket. Can you look around your tent for it?”

“Of course!” Sebastian’s face heated up in embarrassment. _What a great first impression. I’m going to get myself fired before I’ve even put in a day’s work!_ “Like I said, I am sorry, I’ll find your notebook I promise.” Astre stuck his tongue out and looked away. Sebastian ran back to his tent and sure enough caked in mud was a notebook with a monogrammed ‘A’ and a fancy blue pen. _This looks expensive, no wonder he was so upset._ He brought them back, hoping to make up for the damage he caused. Astre beckoned him closer and scribbled something onto a page in the notebook. Sebastian leaned in; expecting to read whatever was on the page. Astre tore it out and slapped the still wet with ink page onto Sebastian’s forehead with a satisfied smirk. _Okay he’s a lot more like Ciel than I hoped._ Sebastian peeled the paper from his forehead and looked at the smudged up gibberish. Astre waved his hand off, trying to shoo Sebastian away. He sighed, “I’ll see you around, doctor. Astre.”

He settled back into his room. _I’ve only been here a couple hours and I’m already regretting it._ He reached for the switch of the lamp when his reflection caught his eye. He stood in front of the mirror and brushed his hair out of the way. Inked across his forehead, ‘asshole.’ _Cute. He’s a brat alright. A clever little brat._

 

*

 

“You know that Sebastian didn’t mean to knock you over or whatever happened,” the doctor sighed as he wrapped up Astre’s ankle and foot. “He seems really nice, you don’t have to be so rude to him.” Astre wrote on a fresh page.

**“I know.”**

“You know? Then why were you a jerk to him? Now how do you think you’re going to get back to your tent?”

“Eh?” Astre shrugged, he hadn’t thought about that. He weighed his options, apologize to Sebastian and have him carry him back. Or have Snake bring him back to his tent, though Ciel would be furious. _I already have an ‘I told you so’ hanging over my head. Ciel’s going to be mad at me either way, I don’t feel like swallowing my pride too._ He wrote on his notepad, **“Have Snake pick me up.”**

“I’ll get him, but you need to learn how to play nice with others,” the doctor chuckled. Astre frowned; he didn’t want to be lectured by someone that didn’t understand him and his life. He rubbed his temples feeling a headache coming on already. _I don’t want to be bedbound but I know both the doctor and Ciel will be insistent. This really sucks. I guess I can always knit up some more blankets for Shelley, it is getting colder at night._

“We’re here to carry you back says Emily,” Snake smiled. Emily was draped around his shoulders like a scarf. Astre held his arm out and Emily slithered up, wrapping around like ornate Egyptian jewelry. Snake leaned next to the table and motioned for Astre to hop onto his back. He hopped on and snuggled into the warmth Snake was radiating. _No wonder all of his pets want to go everywhere with him._ Snake giggled, “We can hear you, says Emily.”

Astre blushed. As much as he loved it, he’d never get used to the idea that his voice, well thoughts, could actually be heard by someone. Snake never heard anyone else’s thoughts, just Astre’s and snakes. Astre wasn’t sure if the snakes actually heard him too or if it was just how Snake himself communicated. Astre was a bit of an animal whisperer himself, maybe they could hear him, and he sometimes thought he could hear them back. He started to think of the few times Snake had talked to him directly instead of through the snakes and blushed a brighter pink.

“And we can definitely feel that says Emily.” Astre rolled his eyes.

_She did not say that! So, just Emily tonight? Where’s everyone else?_

“Tonight is feeding night says Emily.” Astre made a face of disgust but made sure to not think of anything that might hurt Emily or Snake’s feelings. It was just something that always bothered him. He understood the food chain and he loved Snake’s snakes, but he still hated the idea of what they ate. It always made his stomach queasy.

 _Did you see the new guy?_ Astre changed the subject fast.

“Not yet, but I hear he’s the reason you’re in this state, says Emily.”

 _It wasn’t his fault really, I probably shouldn’t have been spying on him._ They made it inside the tent, Ciel was sitting on Astre’s bed scowl on his face. Snake softly dropped Astre onto the bed and Emily slithered back up to wrap around Snake’s neck.

“Doctor said to keep your leg elevated and no pressure on it for a few days minimum, says Emily.” Snake awkwardly shuffled off leaving the twins alone. Astre suddenly felt ill from the tension hanging in the air, bile tickling the back of his throat.

“What happened?” Ciel clipped. Astre grabbed Ciel’s hand and faced his palm up. His fingers tapped quickly.

**“I sprained my ankle, I was being stupid.”**

“You went out, in this weather, just to get a glimpse of the new guy! I TOLD you not to go! I told you to wait till tomorrow! Why don’t you ever listen to me? You know I’m usually right!” Astre sighed.

**“I know, I’m sorry. It’s just been a long time since someone new joined.”**

“AND you had Snake carry you back here! You know I don’t care for him or his creatures.”

**“I don’t know why you get so freaked out about snakes. Especially his, they’re really nice.”**

“Snakes have been a symbol of evil for a long time. I’m not going to take any chances. There must be a reason why they’re represented as such.” At times like this, Astre was glad he couldn’t talk or he’d likely piss off his brother even more. _The reason is people like you, fearing what you don’t understand and condemning it unjustly._

**“I’m sorry...”**

“So what does he look like anyways? I bet he’s hideous,” he smirked remembering how flustered Sebastian got with their little interaction.

 **“No. Handsome,”** Astre signed back thinking of the extremely tall man. He never saw someone that tall before, it made his stomach flutter.

“Handsome? What do you like him?” Ciel sneered.

 **“No!”** Astre frantically signed. **“I didn’t mean handsome, just not ugly. He’s very tall and skinny, unusual looking.”**

“I wonder what job father will assign him. I guess we’ll find out tomorrow.” Astre stretched out on his bed and let his eyes close. He could still imagine those large hands holding onto him, those warm amber eyes, the dumb expression he made as he was branded ‘asshole.’ _I really need to apologize to him._ Ciel removed himself from the bed, grabbed a blanket, and threw it over Astre. “Get some rest, I’ll deal with this…nuisance tomorrow.” Astre let out a sigh of relief. _At least he’s not too mad at me._

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated!   
> Follow me on twitter @CielPansyhive  
> Follow me on tumblr: https://cielpansyhive.tumblr.com/  
> Feel free to drop asks, I don't bite :)


End file.
